DESCRIPTION: Residents in long-term care facilities often exhibit challenging dementia-related problem behaviors. The proposed project will develop an interactive CD-ROM program designed to sharpen the skills of professional caregivers who work with these residents. An on-screen needs assessment with video modeling vignettes will evaluate user responses and recommend needed training content. Skill-based modules, designed to accommodate users with limited reading ability, will consist of self-paced interactive tutorials built around realistic video modeling vignettes. The competency-based instructional design will allow users to advance at their own pace when the material is understood. Program modules will address 1) a problem-solving approach for specific problem behaviors (e.g., inappropriate use of profanity, sexual, and racist language, aggressive or apathetic behaviors), 2) specific communication and management techniques (e.g., redirection, reminder cards), 3) techniques for caregiver self-care, and 4) general information on dementia-care and related issues. Summary printouts of program content for users and documentation of training progress for supervisors will be supplied. The Phase I prototype was an award-winning CD that produced significant changes in caregiver self-efficacy and intention to try recommended techniques. In Phase II, the program's content will be expanded, and it will be evaluated with a randomized trial at multiple residential worksites. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available